


Your Eyes and the Stars

by darringtons



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ep 79 Thordak, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polymachina, Spoilers, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darringtons/pseuds/darringtons
Summary: Vax has a lot of feelings. Keyleth wants to share.





	

They walked together, hand in hand, snow falling around them. Somehow, it never seemed to land on them – magic, Vax supposed. Magic, she was quite good at. He smiled, and brought the back of her hand up to his lips.

She blushed, but smiled back. It was hard, sometimes, to reconcile the image before him, with the woman who stood up to the Diseased Deceiver, who cried out for vengeance. They were one and the same, he knew, but it was almost easy to forget. Almost.

“The snow is nice,” Keyleth said, pulling in closer. Snowfall over Emon seemed quite a miracle, after all they had been through. Shops and homes and streets still sat in ruin, but the Cinder King, and all the terror he brought, was finally gone.

There was a tired look in Keyleth’s eyes, one shared by all the magic users in the city. They'd worked tirelessly for days, trying to repair what they could, to make the city livable again. She deserved a break, even if only for a short while.

As they completed their circle around what remained of Abadar’s Promenade, Vax spotted Jarrett and Gilmore at the Glorious Goods storefront, laughing as they picked up the battered pieces of the old sign. Vax felt a pang of something he didn’t have a word for – not heartbreak, nor even jealousy, just… something.

Keyleth nudged him with her elbow. “You okay?” she asked.

Vax nodded. “It’s not what you think.”

“And what is it you think I think?” she asked.

“That I wish I’d chosen differently. I don’t. I love _you_. Deeply. Gilmore is… maybe in another life, but not this one. I won’t lie, I did – I _do_ have feelings for him. But it’s not the same. And I’m glad he’s happy. And I'm glad we're happy.”

Keyleth shook her head. “There was a time when I thought… But no. I think I understand. And if we’re being completely honest. I did think you and he would have made a cute couple, but he wasn’t the one I thought you’d be with.”

Vax half grinned at her. “Always knew it was you, huh?”

She shook her head again. “Never in a million years did I think it was me. No, I thought it was Percy,” she said, looking to Percy and Vex, who were sitting on a rusted bench across the square, deep in conversation.

Vax’s face fell in an instant. Keyleth, realizing a moment too late that he had stopped, stumbled. She turned to face him, a questioning look in her eye.

“I’m sorry?” she said, unsure what had elicited such a reaction. Had she completely misread that? Did Vax still hate Percy for what had happened in the sunken tomb? “I didn’t mean to offend?”

It was Vax’s turn to shake his head, and try to smile, to shrug it off. “I’m not offended.”

“No, you are.” She scoffed. She pulled back from him, putting a bit of distance between them. “My best friend, your sister’s boyfriend… none of that matters, you still hate him.”

“I don’t hate him.”

“He’s a good man, Vax. He’s made mistakes, we _all_ have. But he’s a good man, and I think he’s done quite enough to deserve forgiveness-”

“I don’t hate him,” Vax said again sincerely, interrupting whatever thought she might have shared next.

“Oh,” she said, realization hitting her after a moment of study. “No, you don’t. You still… have feelings for him?”

“I’m sorry,” he offered. “I just.” He stopped for a moment, as the instinct to disappear grew in his stomach. He tried to find the right words. “I’ve said before. I love you completely. But I have a lot of feelings, many of which I don’t know what to do with. I hope you understand that my feeling for him, or for anyone else, do not detract from my love for you.”

Keyleth smiled and stepped close. She planted a kiss on his forehead and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“You’re not upset?” he asked, quite surprised.

“Your heart is so big, and you have so much love to share. I would not wish for you to stop loving anyone, least of all him.” She released him, then took his hand once more, and resumed their walk. “Come now. I have many structures to repair still. And perhaps, if all are willing, we can find some sort of arrangement for sharing.”

Vax stared at her blankly for a moment. “Sharing? You mean. OH.”


End file.
